


The Secret Relationship (Not Anymore)

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: How everyone finds out that Stiles and Derek are dating.





	The Secret Relationship (Not Anymore)

**Chris Argent**

When Chris Argent walked into his garage to get more drinks for his daughter’s engagement party, he suddenly heard some sounds coming from near the safe, where he also stored his guns. Taking his gun out of the back of his belt, he pointed it at the place just above his car’s trunk.

“Get up slowly, I have a loaded gun pointed at you.”

Then a small giggle sounded and he saw four familiar hands rise in the air and one of which was holding a bottle of soda.

“Chris,” Derek said calm and nodding while showing a bottle of soda in his left hand. Chris Argent inspected Derek’s face and saw swollen lips, a flushed cheek and crooked clothing.

“Mr. Argent, we were just here to get a new bottle of soda from your stock.” the second voice surprised Chris. When Stiles got up from behind the car, with equally swollen lips and even redder flushed cheeks while pointing to the single bottle of soda in Derek’s hands, Chris nodded smiling.

“Perfect, don’t forget to bring a new bag of chips,” Chris paused for a second and continued slowly, “carry on.”

Stiles turned to Derek, who was barely able to hold in his laughter, “I never thought that Chris would be the first to find out.”

Stiles couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore and then Boyd arrived in the door opening, “What’s so funny?”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and couldn’t contain their laughter anymore, meanwhile Boyd grabbed another soda bottle from the stock and walked back to the party, shaking his head at his crazy pack mates.

 

**Sheriff Stilinski**

It was well past midnight when the Sheriff came home and found the TV still playing. He looked at Stiles who was cuddling Derek in a more-than-friendly way, and oddly they seemed perfectly content.

“Well, this is awkward. I thought you were friends?” the Sheriff started, causing both of them to look up, surprised at his presence.

Stiles immediately freed himself from Derek’s arms around him and leaning away from Derek.

“Yeah, about that… we uhh-” Stiles started.

“We’re dating, seriously dating.” Derek helped.

“Yeah- that.” Stiles agreed while heedlessly scratching the back of his neck, hoping his dad wouldn’t make a big thing out of this.

“Okay. Did you have nice day?” the Sheriff asked, not surprised and surprised at the same time.

“Great day! How was the station?”

“Busy, Mrs. Boswell’s garden gnomes are destroyed _again_. Freddy’s kid is constantly joyriding and we had one break-in in McQueen’s street.”

“If you need help, Sheriff…” Derek offered.

“I’ll let you know. Take good care of my son, Derek.”

“Always, sir,” Derek replied seriously, meaning the words all the way through his core.

This answer seemed good enough for the Sheriff and he nodded after patting Stiles’ head quickly, “Good. Good night, boys.”

“Night, Dad!”

“Night, Sheriff.”

 

**Jackson, Boyd & Erica**

When Lacrosse training was over, Stiles walked over to Derek’s car. Derek was already waiting for Stiles, leaning against his shiny black Camaro and looking hotter than hell. Stiles’ Jeep Roscoe was at the car shop and so Derek had offered to give Stiles a lift. Impulsive Stiles couldn’t help himself and pressed his lips passionately at Derek, who eagerly kissed him back.

“Hey Stilinski!”

Stiles stopped broke away from Derek’s lips and turned around to the one person he didn’t want to talk to at all.

Jackson stood there, his lacrosse bag over one shoulder and car keys in his hand, one eyebrow raised really high.

“You kissed Derek….”

“How observant,” Stiles sarcasm instantly kicked in.

“Why?”

Now it was Derek’s turn to raise his eyebrow. As soon as Jackson got it, his face fell and he furrowed his eyebrows unbelieving, “You have got to be kidding me, Derek! You can choose anyone, _literally anyone_ , you like and you choose Stilinski? What is happening to this *&&^*% world? For the love of-”

“Just keep it to yourself, Jackson,” Derek replied smiling. Jackson hurried to his car, angrily dumping his bag on the passenger seat and drove off quickly. Derek and Stiles started laughing and Stiles pecked Derek once more before getting into the car.

 

Not far from the car, Boyd and Erica stood there, watching the black Camaro drive off with their mouths agape until Boyd broke the silence. “Well this isn’t really how I imagined today would go….” Erica, who was still completely struck by surprise just closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. It took her a few second before she was able to speak, “it explains why he didn’t want me though.”

“Yeah, but Derek’s crazy,” Boyd replied while pressing his lips against Erica’s neck and heading to the bus stop.

“True,” Erica smiled.

 

**Isaac**

It was Saturday afternoon when Stiles heard a voice coming from the stairs. “Hey Stiles! Do you know where Dere-” the door opened and Isaac stood in the door opening looking at Derek and Stiles together in Stiles’ bed. “So… you found him. Okay…”

And with that he closed the door and walked back outside.

Stiles pulled the covers over his bare chest and poked Derek’s chest teasingly, “I told you he would come looking for you if you didn’t answer the phone.”

“Maybe you can’t remember, but there was a good reason why I didn’t pick up...” Derek smirked.

Stiles shook his head wildly, “Nope, don’t remember anything, can you remind me again?”

 

**Peter**

After his run, Peter entered the loft he saw Derek straddling Stiles and kissing him passionately. When the door closed with a loud *clap* behind Peter, Derek and Stiles looked at Peter who was looking quite amused. “About time. I was almost going to ask a witch to put a love-curse on you if you weren’t together before Christmas. Had the whole plan set up already, but keep up the good work.”

When Stiles found his voice again, his voice was hoarse, “But it is really dangerous to put a love-curse on a werewolf because the wolf needs to choose their mate, especially an alpha.”

Peter laughed as if Stiles was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen, “I’m getting really tired of pretending I’m not evil.”

Derek smiled all-knowingly.

“Peter, cut the act. We both know that you like Stiles with me,” Derek’s voice in turn sounded possessive and he didn’t stop straddling Stiles.

“Wherever did you get that idea?” Peter asked, now serious.

“Because I don’t have any exes that are alive today and I believe that’s your doing, in _all_ of the cases-”

Before Derek could finish, Peter interrupted him, “You never really liked that Simon, Jennifer and Kate were not your gender and come on, we all know that Kim Wu and you were never meant to last, he smelled like rotting cheese by the way.”

“-and you have offered Stiles the bite,” Derek added as if Peter never interrupted him.

“I did not!” Peter replied offended.

“Sure! Keep on telling yourself that, Pete, you’ll believe it when you say it for a few times,” Stiles replied sarcastically.

“Just keep it down, will you? I’m trying to come up with a plan how to murder you,” Peter hissed while walking up the stairs.

Derek looked deep into Stiles’ eyes and they stared into each other’s eyes until they both started laughing. After a few minutes of laughing hard, Derek rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder, still grinning.

 

**Scott & Allison Argent**

When Allison and Scott entered Stiles’ bedroom to bring him his homework, they instantly saw that he was feeling better already.

“That’s uh, that’s entertaining, I suppose?” Allison started while looking at Derek who was kissing Stiles passionately.

“Stiles, does he know you’re in love with him?” Scott whispered at his best friend and his alpha. Smiling Stiles and Derek broke apart and Derek shook his head at Scott, “I got the memo, thanks.”

“Since when?” Allison asked Derek.

“A few weeks, we wanted to keep it a secret to see how it went.”

Stiles turned to Scott and asked, “Are you angry at me?”

Scott huffed but shook his head after half a minute, “I’m happy for you, Stiles. You deserve to be happy.”

“I am bro, I am.”

Then Scott walked forward and hugged Stiles shortly, being careful not to touch Stiles broken arm and shoulder.

“Congratulations both of you,” Allison said, sending her friends a warm smile and placing her hand shortly on Derek’s shoulder to pinch him softly.

When everyone was smiling at each other and it got awkward, Allison and Scott took their leave, leaving behind their alpha and his mate.

 

**Lydia**

It was four in the afternoon when Stiles’ phone rang and Lydia looked up from their math-project. Laughing, Lydia looked at the screen and asked, “You still call your dad, Daddy?!”

Stiles grinned at Lydia, picked up the phone and looked straight into Lydia’s eyes, “Hi, Derek.”

Lydia choked and her eyes widened.

“Are you serious?” she mouths.

When Stiles nods, she puts her arms around Stiles and sends him warm look, “Good for you, Stiles. Good for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this story is unbetaed and written within the hour. I just hope you like story and the prompts I’ve used. Love, Aimee


End file.
